


Hey Spaceman, Quit The Flowers

by Dr1f7w00d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Sort Of, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr1f7w00d/pseuds/Dr1f7w00d
Summary: I'm too lazy to fully develope my original story but I absolutely will write a Hanahaki AU of my own story. That's what this is. Featuring a young aspiring astronaut in the distant future. They have solved climate change and fixed all political issues, even regularly have diplomatic talks with aliens, but can't cure the coughing up flower petals thing.
Kudos: 2





	Hey Spaceman, Quit The Flowers

The first time Elijah coughed up flowers, it was because Claire had given him an old journal about Mars. The book was published before humans landed on Mars, so the information wasn't fully up to date, but it described the frozen lakes under the poles, and the dried-up rivers the planet once had.

He felt the tickling sensation in his throat, and he excused himself from his own birthday party to spit out the petal. It progressed like this for 3 weeks, then the tickle became a light cough and the occasional petals came up daily.

He was 15.

He was so afraid to die that he told her after two months. It usually takes years to kill, but he was terrified of the disease. It had killed his mother when she had an affair, and his father died from the heartbreak.

He broke down in the middle of her family room floor. He told her how he was scared, how he loved her, and how he didn't want to die. He knew she wouldn't take it seriously. She said she was sorry she didn't love him, that he was like a brother, and that he wouldn't die.

She was right. 

He didn't die, but he suffered. He spent over a year getting over her, and he suffered. When the petals became full flowers he cried. He cried more than when his mother died, but not like when his father went. Claire never stopped trying to help, and she never let things be awkward, but the near-constant cough was always a reminder.

The coughing stopped when he had a real health scare. A student made a mistake in science class, and chemicals spilt. A whole class of twenty-two students and one teacher were treated for chemical burns, and Elijah realized he needed to worry about himself and not his love for a girl he couldn't have. He moved on because he could've died. 

Claire moved on, too. She never understood his fascination with space, and she always questioned it. "All of near space has already been explored, why don't you do something realistic?" For as sillly as she could be, she sure couldn't think outside the box. This really showed when Claire started dating the star quarterback.

He almost felt the flowers again, vividly remembered them, but he moved on. He found a nice boy with a passion for physics, and he made a new friend in a volleyball player. He never forgot Claire. She seemed to have forgotten him, though, up until she was dumped for the cheer captain. It was cliché, almost, the way she crawled back. He forgave her.

The nice amateur physicist and the vollyball girl were drowned in Claire. She consumed Elijah's world. She was his everything.

One year of high school left and he didn't feel the flowers. He didn't love Claire. He couldn't. Not after the way she laughed when he thought he was dying, was convinced he would. He left his new friends behind because of Claire. Everything became Claire. Claire. Claire.

Then school ended. He was accepted into a top college. He studied astronomy, and astrophysics, and trained to become an astronaut, but through the years he still had Claire. The one constant. She called him Spaceman. He loved her. He didn't feel flowers. 

Elijah didn't feel flowers again until Claire was dead. This time, though, he felt them for a friendly colleague. It was just a crush. Just a small crush on his very attractive superior. He got over the flowers quickly when he saw the man was married.

His life was simple after that. He would soon go to space, maybe contact another race of intelligent life forms, and then come home to repeat the process.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if someone does read the story, let me know what you think! I really want to write about the characters and will share more if people are interested. 
> 
> tumblr: https://jaykittykat.tumblr.com/


End file.
